change of heart
by Beautifulyaoilover93
Summary: Naruto is told that he has a rare heard disease and could die in five years if he doesn't get surgery. knowing that he couldn't pay for the treatment Naruto decides to make the best out of his five years left, and befriends the one who hes been in love with since 8th grade, Sasuke. but what happens when Sasuke find out about his heart problems and want to help.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto Story

Change of Heart

this is another favorite story of my so i really hope you like it please tell me if you do or dont! no flaming! on to the story!

* * *

As the day began to close on the busy campus of Leaf Collage, one boy was lazily making his way throw the crowd. This boy was Naruto Uzumaki, the loudmouth of the campus, but today he was rather quite. Naruto looked up at the sky and sighed; he couldn't help but remember what he had just learned from an old family friend of his.

_~Flashback~_

_(Naruto POV)_

"_Ok Naruto, we just got you test results back." Tsunade-baa-chan, the headmaster of this school and an old student of my grandpa, said then looked directly at me, for some reason her eyes were fill with pain and sadness._

"_Ok then, well out with it then, let me guess, I'm perfectly healthy and you were worrying for no reason again." I said with a grin, for the last couple days my heart has been feeling funny when I told Tsunade-baa-chan, she rushed me off to a hospital to get some test done, Tsunade-baa-chan has always been suck a worrier ever since my grandpa died. You see I don't have a mom or a dad so my grandpa raised me instead, Tsunade knew both my parents and she didn't want anything to happen to me. This type of thing has happened before but I have always turned out fine; I'm sure this time will be no different. I stop grinning when I see Tsunade-baa-chan shaking her head._

"_No, no Naruto you're not fine at all! You have a very rare heart disease, Naruto." She said her voice slightly shaking as she spoke, like she was about to cry. _

_I just stare at her. "W-what are you talking about?" I force myself to smile, "Come one Baa-chan if this is a joke it's not funny. He-he." Now my voice was shaking. Tsunade, getting mad, slammed her hands on the table and stood up._

"_Do you think I would joke about something like this! Naruto it's true! You might die!" I now saw the tears in her eyes, this was no joke, I was going to die. She then sat back down and cleared her throat and continued to speak. "There is treatment for it… but"  
"How much?" I said interrupting her. I didn't bother looking at her; if I did I'm sure I would cry._

"_Well you see it's… now I'm willing to pay for it so…" She was trying to stall_

"_How. Much?" I demanded this time, once again Tsunade was trying to give me money, she already does so much for me._

"_300,000 yen. But I can pay for you. Please let me pay for you! If you don't get the treatment done then you will only have about 5 more years to live!" '_Wow that's a lot!'_ I thought when I heard how much._

"_Hehe of course, there's no way I can afford that! Guess I better make the most of the next five years." I shouted._

"_Naru…" Tsunade tried to say something but I got up and made my way to the door._

"_And there's no way I'm letting you pay for me." I said then I ran out the room._

~Present Time~

(No ones POV)

As Naruto just came out of his daydream, he slammed into someone causing him to fall down.

"Hey watch where you're going you dobe." The persons voice was like music to Naruto's ears, it was someone Naruto knew for a long time, _'Sasuke Uchiha'_

"Teme, why don't you watch where you're going?" Naruto asked Sasuke while picking himself off the floor. Naruto and Sasuke have know each other since middle school, but that didn't mean they were friends, oh far from it. Every time they see each other they would always get into a fight, much to Naruto's dismay. You see Naruto has been in love with Sasuke since he first met him, but Sasuke seems to hate him right from the start.

"Because I'm not the one bumbling into people stupid." Sasuke said with a smirk on his face. Naruto getting annoyed but being called stupid, jumped up looked at Sasuke.

"You know what!" Naruto began, but then what Tsunade said to him hit him. _'You only have about 5 more years to live.'_

'_Only 5 more years huh?'_ Just then Sasuke broke Naruto out of his trace, "Ah you ok Na-dobe."

Naruto looked up at Sasuke and sighed, "Yey I'm fine, you know what Sasuke," Sasuke was surprised that Naruto had called him by his real name and not the nickname his blond gave him. Naruto continued. "I'm sick… of this fighting, cant we be friends instead?" Naruto looked up at Sasuke, hope that he would say yes. _'Well if I'm going to die that I at least want to have some good memories of the person I love.'_

Sasuke was stunned by what the blond just asked, not even noticing the hesitation in Naruto's voice, _'Does Naruto really mean that, he want to be my friend? Of course Naruto there's no way I'll say no to you!'_ Sasuke smirked then bent down to Naruto's ear, because he was a good four inches taller than him, and said, "Sure Naruto~ I would _love _to be your friend." Sasuke the stood up to see Naruto's face covered with a blush on his tan whiskered faced. He smirked and then said, "See you around." As he and his friends left for class.

Naruto just stood in the same spot as everyone else made their way to their classes, still blushing at what just happened. _'D-did that really just happen?'_ Once Naruto realized class had already started and he was a good 10 minutes late he decided to just skip the rest of his last class all together, and made his what to the roof; after all he did have one hell of a day.

Once he was on the roof Naruto could only think about one thing, _Sasuke._ He closes his eyes and lies down, remembered how they first met.

_~Flashback~_

_(No ones POV)_

_Today was Naruto's first day of middle school and he was super nervous, even if he did manage to hide it well with his smile. And he made his way to where his classroom was; he was in such awe of the building that he didn't see a guy ahead of him. Without warning Naruto crashed into the boy falling on top of him. When Naruto opened his eyes he was staring straight into smoldering black eyes. This boy's skin was pale white compared to Naruto's tan skin, his hair was midnight black while Naruto's was bright blond, the boy had blacker the black eyes while Naruto had blue eyes the color of the sea and the sky coming together. They were completely different and yet Naruto felt such an attraction to him._

"_Get off you dobe." The boy awoke Naruto form his daydream._

_Blinking once then twice, "What did you just call me teme!" Naruto yelled at the boy, as he jumped off of him._

"_My names not teme is Sasuke and I called you a dobe, you dobe." Sasuke said with a smirk. And then walked away._

_Naruto, getting mad at the boy how was about to walk away shouted, "MY NAME ISNT DOBE YOU TEME! Its Naruto!" By now everyone was looking at the two and had no idea what to do._

"_Naruto huh?" When Sasuke said his name it sent a shiver down Naruto's spine for some reason, "What a stupid name." With one last smirk Sasuke left, leaving Naruto shouting after him._

~Present Time~

(Naruto's POV)

"Hehehe." I laugh at that memory now, thinking about how funny it was to have fallen in love with Sasuke at first sight.

"_I would _love_ to be friends with you."_ _*Blush*_ I open my eyes and sit up, '_I wonder what he ment by that he couldn't possibly be… no no no bad Naruto! You know that will never happen there's no way Sasuke would ever fall in love with you he was probably just teasing me.'_ I close my eyes and lay back down once again. _'Only 5 more years huh?'_

(Back with Sasuke)

(Sasukes POV)

I can't seem to stop grinning, _'Naruto _my_ Naruto, wants to be friends with me, I'm so happy, only one more step and he will be mine!'_

"Uhh Sasuke dude you ok?" Kiba, my dog loving best friend, asked me while looking at me like I was some kind of alien.

"Yey really dude I know your happy your blond love finally wants to be something more than enemies but still your freaking us out with all your grinning, it's not like you're in the blonds pants or anything." Gaara, my raccoon looking other best friend, said.

"Don't you mean yet, I'm not in the blonds pants yet. It's only a matter of time before he becomes mine." I said with a smirk, while my friends start to back away from me, creeped out. But I could care less; the boy I loved was now my friend all I have to do is seduce him into being my boyfriend and my life will be perfect! _'I can't believe the boy I fell in love with at first sight is going to be my friend!'_

* * *

SOO... what didja think! please please please! tell meeeee! ok im like having a spassem or spazzem right now and i dont know why! guesss its just summer excitmennt. if you reveiw you get a pudding! ok well ill story you up later!


	2. IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE

IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE!

Ok so I just found out ttheir there could be a chance of Naruto shippuden having a sasunaru ending! That is if there are enough people who signed the petition! Now I gave you the link and I would LOVE it if you sign it and get the ending to become sasunaru! I will keep with up until I update next! PLEASE DO THIS and I'll give you a cookie!

Ok for everyone who cant get the link here (which is everyone) i put the link on my profile please got to it. Tell you friends about it and together we can make it a sasunaru ending! Haha I sound like an infomercial or something!

Ps sorry if this bothers you and if there is no link the message me and I'll send it to you thanks! I'm trying to get the word out so I'm putting this message one all of my story. I hope everyone else puts the word out help make Naruto a sasunaru ending!


	3. The Beginning of the End

Change of Heart 2

Hello people how are you today! Ok so yeah this isn't one of the stories that I said that I would be working on but... I'm having some writers block at the moment with so stories so yeah whatever! This is a story that I actually have like a plot set out for so yeah I'm going to work on it. With school almost over I'll have plenty of time to work on my stories, I hope. Alright well enjoy the story and don't forget to review! Also I praise my wonderful Beta CodenameMisa! Thank you so much for doing such a wonderful job!

* * *

(Recap)

"_I would _love_ to be friends with you."_ _*Blush*_ I opened my eyes and sat up, '_I wonder what he meant by that he couldn't possibly be… no no no bad Naruto! You know that will never happen there's no way Sasuke would ever fall in love with you he was probably just teasing me.'_ I closed my eyes and lied back down once again. _'Only 5 more years huh?'_

_…_

"Don't you mean "yet", I'm not in the blonde's pants yet. It's only a matter of time before he becomes mine." I said with a smirk, while my friends started to back away from me, creped out. But I could care less; the boy I loved was now my friend all I have to do is seduce him into being my boyfriend and then my life will be perfect! _'I can't believe the boy I fell in love with at first sight is going to be my friend!'_

(Naruto's POV)

'_I-It hurt… It hurt so bad!' __**Beep, beep, beep **__'W-what's that sounds? Ah I-I can't breathe, my chest…' __**Beep, beep, beep **__'it hurts! … What the hell I that noise?' _I forced my eyes to open; I couldn't breathe, it felt like I had an elephant on my chest. _'I-Is this what an attack feels like?' __**Beep, beep, beep**__ 'Ah there's that noise again.'_ I somehow managed to sit up and I saw that I had a new message. Annoying phone, won't stop beeping unless, I checked my messages.

I looked and saw that it was a text from… Sasuke Uchiha! Oh yeah! I forgot we traded numbers yesterday.

(Flash Back)

_I'm walking down the hall when I bumped into Sasuke again. "Oh hey Sasuke sorry didn't see you there." I said to him casually while I tried to stop my racing heart. It's been about a week since Sasuke and I became "friends" and so far the only difference in our relationship is that we don't try to kill each other whenever we meet. Meaning our entire relationship changed. I have no idea how to act around him now!_

"_Hey Naru its fine, how are you?" It's so weird having Sasuke act civil with me. _

"_I'm fine nothing new on my part." Which wasn't a good thing seeing as how I'm going to die in five years…_

"_Well that's good… hey I realized that I don't have your number is it ok if we swap now?" Sasuke asked me as he pulled out his phone. 'Damn he's hot, how can he make taking a phone out look sexy?'_

"_Ah y-yeah sure! Here you go!" I quickly pulled out my phone and handed it to him, our hands touched a bit and I could have sworn electricity shot through me._

_We quickly put our numbers in each other's phone, just to make sure that I had his real number I quickly send him a message. When the phone in his hand chimed I let out a soft breath of relief. _

"_Oh that eager to have my number are we?" Sasuke smirked at me with an amused expression on his face. _

"_W-What's with that face teme!" I shouted at him out of reflex. He just quirked his eyebrow at me and chuckled a little. _

"_Yeah yeah whatever dobe." Then he just walked away leaving the flustered me._

_(End)_

Quickly I grabbed my phone to see what he had said.

**Sasuke **

**-Morning**

**Wake up Naru since in sure you're still sleeping. Me, Kiba, and Gaara are going to the Autumn Fest wanna come?**

D-did Sasuke really just ask me out! True it's with his friends but still this is the first time that he's asked me out!

**Naruto**

**-Morning**

**Hey yeah I'd love to go! No food beats festival food! Are you guys going to wear a yukata to it or not?**

(With Sasuke at the moment)

I looked at my phone and I couldn't believe he said yes! "My plan is working! First we go out with some friends then just us and then… hehehe!"

"Quit, talking to yourself Sasuke your acting creepier than usual." My pain in the ass older brother Itachi said through my door.

"Oh shut up!" I yelled back at him before replying to Naru, my Naru.

**Sasuke**

**-Sure**

**Yeah we're going to wear them so you should too… you do have one right?**

(With Naruto)

I blushed at the thought of seeing Sasuke in a yukata he'll probably look so sexy while I'll just look like a child.

**Naruto**

**-Of course**

**Of course I have one, why wouldn't I?**

(Sasuke)

I snicker a bit at his text; I could just see him pouting to his phone now.

"You really are acting more creepy then usual… you're not on drugs are you?" the pain in the ass said as he rudely and uninvited entered my room.

"Get out your ass! Of course I'm not on drugs!" I yelled at him as I threw a pillow at him. Do I really seem that creepy?

**Sasuke**

**-No reason**

**I was just checking because if you didn't have one you could have one of my old ones. Glad to see you do have one. We're meeting up on the roof at school after class; bring your yukata in a bag. See you then.**

(Naruto)

D-Damn it! I should have said that I don't have one!

**Naruto**

**-Ok**

**See you then… and thanks for waking me up ;)**

(Sasuke)

Winky face! That means something right?

"It means nothing calm your hormones Sasuke!" Itachi yells at me.

"Damn did I say that our loud?"

"Yes now shut up!" How the hell? I wasn't speaking that loud… "I know all, I hear all, and I'm everything, now shut up and get ready for school. You seem to have a date afterwards now it would a shame if something was to happen to and you wouldn't make it right." I quickly shut my mouth and stumbled to get ready for the day. Itachi is scary when he's not in a good mode… why did I move in with him again?

**Sasuke**

**-Sure**

**Anytime, see you at school**

(Naruto)

I couldn't stop the weird grin from forming on my face! "Anytime" he says! Maybe I could say my alarm broke and need him to call me to wake me up, and then I would get to hear his voice first thing in the morning. '_Whoa calm down Naru you're going all fan girl at the moment. Remember you two are just friends.'_ Becoming a bit depressed at my thoughts I got ready for the day. After taking a nice shower (with no attacks in the process) I got dressed in a simple pair of blue jeans and a black t-shirt with a giant red nine-tailed fox on it. It was a shirt I got from Baa-chan for my birthday last year, I've always loved foxes and this shirt is my absolute favorite! Neatly I pack my yukata away in a small bag so that way it doesn't get wrinkled.

Walking down the steps of two-story apartment (I live on the second story) I went around the back and unlocked my bike (motorcycle). My 'uncle' Jiraiya (or as I call him Ero-ji) got it for me after I graduated from high school, even though Baa-chan and Jiji-san (Grandpa) weren't too happy with my getting it I still consider it the best present ever! Well next to the necklace Jiji-san gave to me before he died. It was a bluish-green gem necklace that was said to be able to something by three mountains or something like that. It was last present I ever got from Jiji-san before he died.

Throwing on my helmet, I started up my bike and took off for school. I love riding my bike it makes it seem like I'm flying and I have no problem what so ever. When Jiji-san died after I graduated high school I ran away for a month long road trip with nothing but a small bag of cloths and my bike. I needed to get away and my bike took me as far as I wanted to go.

Without even realizing it, I was already at school. I got off my bike and locked it up and headed to class and when I heard a voice behind me. "Whoa! You ride this beauty!" I turned around to see that it was Kiba Inuzuka, one of Sasuke best friends, who was admiring my bike.

"Huh? Oh yeah, why?"

"Nothin it's jut super cool how did you afford it?" He asked as he continued to eye up my baby.

"My uncle got it for me when I graduated high school. Why do you ask, have one?" It would be cool to have someone else who understands the true power of the bike to talk to.

"No sadly my parents would never allow it. Maybe once I've saved up enough money and have a place of my own I'll get one but that's not for a long time." Guess the good thing about not having parent is not having their incessant worrying… but then again I do have baa-chan so I guess that kinda is the same.

"That must suck…" was the only thing I could think of before an awkward silence came over us.

"So… I heard you're going with us to the festival right?" Kiba asked as we began to make our way to the school.

"Huh… oh yeah hope you don't mind." I gave him a small smile in which he responded with a big wide grin.

"Haha no problem! Actually it might be fun with you. Sasuke and Gaara are so boring!" I couldn't help but laugh along with him; Sasuke and Gaara really don't seem like the liveliest of people to hang out with. "Ah well I have to get to class see ya later!" He quickly ran off to his class leaving me alone. I'm used to being alone, not many people like me simply because of my looks. Stupid I know but hell that's life, I do have some people who talk to me but none of them are in my morning classes, they're more of old high school pranking buddy who I just eat lunch with now.

The day went by slowly but also fast, it was like one of those dreams where you see everything in one really long blink that never seems to end. But somehow or another, it ended and I was racing up to the roof. Just before I reached the door, I felt my heart tremor a bit and decided to cool down for a sec before I saw Sasuke; it wouldn't be good to have an attack in front of him. I think I've had one already but I'm not sure, maybe it really isn't anything. Feeling my heart return to normal rate I open up the door and I was greeted with a beautiful sight in front of me. Sasuke looking out at the sunset with a small smile on his lips, his eyes closed as if his in utter peace. Just then a voice up above broke his peace and my trance. "Sasuke, Naruto's here." His eye open immediately and he came face to face with me.

"Oh hey Naru didn't see you there. You got your yukata with you?" I was stunned for a moment at the beauty that was in front of me but quickly regained my composure.

"Y-Yeah I got it, do you all have yours?" I asked still not sure if this was really happening.

"Oh course we do! Girls seem to love whenever we wear them so I always sure we wear them whenever there's a festival!" Kiba exclaimed as he and Gaara came from the top level of the roof. When he mentioned girls my heart clenched a bit at the thought of Sasuke getting picked up by some random bitch but I shook that thought away. We're just regular platonic friends and that's it…

"I-I'm sure… so should we get changed and head to the festival? I don't want all the best food gone!" Kiba jumped in agreement with me at that.

We all walked down and went into the bathroom to change. Sasuke and Gaara were faster with the changing while I have some trouble and Kiba tried to help me. When I finally got it on Kiba and I walked out of that bathroom together to see that Gaara and Sasuke were waiting for us. I was right Sasuke did look super sexy in a yukata! I had to advent my eyes or else I would be having some problems down south.

"Finally ready?" They asked in union, snapping me out of my daze.

"Ah yeah sorry… haven't worn one of these in a while." Out of habit I scratch the back of my head.

"Whatever lets go." Sasuke said while rolling his eyes. As we drew near the festival I felt an excitement in me I haven't felt since Jiji died. Not able to contain my happiness I ran ahead of everyone and looked in amazement at the scene around me. There were so many stands, some with food, some with games, even some with just stuff to buy. I quickly ran over to a stand that were selling mask and bought a fox mask, it was so cool that I just couldn't resist.

"Naruto! Seriously don't run ahead of us without a buddy." Sasuke said as they caught up to me.

"A buddy? Phhaha what am I 5! Hahah-Ow!" Sasuke just hit the back of my head. "Hey what was that for!"

"For being an idiot, there are a lot of bad people out during these festivals and someone like you will definitely be attacked. Seriously think before you run ahead from now on." He was angry at me… for me. No one has ever scolded me this way since… well since Jiji-san. It-it's almost like Sasuke really cares for me.

"I'm sorry…" I said slowly a small blush crept on my face, which I covered with my fox mask. "It's just I saw this mask and really wanted to buy it." I sounded like a child now! Man what is wrong with me!

"It's fine, just don't do it again." Sasuke said and patted my head with his big hand. It felt nice and calming.

"Cool I wanna mask too!" Kiba said to Gaara, well at least I'm not the only child here.

The four of us walked around the festival all night, we played games, and I even won a goldfish! It was the most fun I've had in a long time, kinda like a beautiful dream, but like all dreams I had to wake up. As I was eating some takoyaki when I got that feeling in my heart again, only this time it was different, I quickly excused myself saying that I had to go to the bathroom. I only made it half way when I collapsed on the ground clutching my chest. I couldn't breathe and it felt like my heart was going to burst, it was so painful, so so painful! And then it was over. I could breathe again and my heart rate was returning to normal, but I know that was only the beginning. Over the next 5 years my attacks would only get worse until one day an attack will just kill me all together. I shakily got up from the ground and tried to brush off some dirt that got onto my yukata.

Once I was steady enough I made my way over to Sasuke and the others. "Oi you're so slow Naru! You have no idea how boring these guys are seriously they won't do any-" "Shut up!" Gaara and Sasuke yelled together. I looked at those three and felt a sense of relief and a deep sadness for some reason.

"Huh? Oi Naru are you ok? You look pale." I looked at Sasuke and force myself to smile.

"Y-Yeah I'm fine don't worry, but I'm not feeling too well I think I had too much to eat. I'm just going home ok?" They looked worried but didn't push to see what was wrong. As I was walking a heard someone call my name, I turned around to see Sasuke.

"Hey I'm going to head back too so let's walk together." I nodded but didn't say anything. We continued to walk in silence until Sasuke spoke up.

"O-Oh yeah hey you like foxes right? Well I won this at the shooting booth but it's not really my type of thing you want it?" I look to see him holding out an adorable fox plushy with big chibi-eyes and 9 fluffy tails.

"Yes yes yes! Oh it's so cute I love it!" I exclaim as I took it from Sasuke and cuddled with it.

"I'm glad." He mumbled.

We continued to walk in silence but this one was more comfortable. "Well my bike's right here so I'm going to go."

"Are you sure you're ok? Don't you want to change or anything? You really do look pale maybe I should take you home." I was touched by his kindness but I really needed some time to myself.

"I'm fine Sasuke really, thank you though… I'm really glad that you're my friend now." I smiled at him before I got on my bike and set off.

(Sasuke)

I'm glad that he liked the little fox it took _forever _to win! He looked so cute today it took all my power not to molest him all day. But… he really didn't look all that good at the end of everything. I hope he's ok I would hate myself for letting something happen to him. I hope, I hope he starts to rely on me more what guy wouldn't want to support the man he loves. Naru are you really ok?

* * *

Really out of character huh? But hey its a story who cares! Anyway I hope you enjoyed it! Also... how do you want it to end, Naru dying or living. I'm kinda on edge at this point about what to do but if I get enough reviews (or not enough) the ending will whatever you want. Ok so yeah review! See you whenever I update again, Lord only knows when that'll be...


End file.
